


I Thought You Had Better Taste Than That

by QueenThayet



Series: The Inception Fix-it AU [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: But Arthur was definitely drinking, But they're both okay with it, Clubbing, Community: inceptiversary, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Inception Bingo, Lots of shouting, M/M, Maybe a little dub-con, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Punching people, Slutty!arthur, beloved enemies, jealous!Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically part of the Fix-it AU. This is what happens at the club after Ari and Mal head out. Arthur decides to dance with a hot guy (who bears zero resemblance to Eames, why would you even suggest that). Eames has to find Arthur. Eames gets jealous. They're both furious. So angry blow job in the ally outside the club. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Had Better Taste Than That

Dom was a terrible dancer, so Arthur didn’t mind when he wandered off. He danced over to a shirtless guy covered in tattoos and tight glittery jeans. The guy gave him a once over and then eagerly grabbed his hips to start dancing against him. Stupid Eames. Arthur had plenty of imagination. He wasn’t boring. He just had high standards. It was his job to be exacting. Arthur slid down the hot guy behind him, pushing his ass up against the guy’s hardening cock. Eames would never expect Arthur to dance like this with some random hot guy in a club. _Fuck Eames!_ Arthur thought angrily, grinding harder against his dance partner.

 

***

Eames walked into the club, looking for anyone from his team. No one was answering their mobiles, and they had gotten an accelerated itinerary from their client. Their rather annoyed client who had ended up contacting Eames, because apparently Arthur wasn’t answering his fucking mobile. Stephen had said that the rest of the team was going out to a club tonight according to Mal, but he wasn’t sure which one. This was the third club he had checked, and his mood was not improved by seeing Arthur all twinked out grinding up against some random shirtless guy.

 

***

Arthur had turned to face his dance partner, sliding a leg between his to give them both better friction. The guy reached around and grabbed hold of Arthur’s ass, pressing him even closer. He licked Arthur’s neck and said “hey, you wanna get out of here?” Before Arthur could answer (which probably would have been yes. Hooking up with a hot guy seemed like just what he needed to get fucking Eames out of his head), someone grabbed his shoulder. “Arthur, I’ve been looking all over for you.”

 

***

“Who’re you?” the shirtless guy groping Arthur demanded. Eames ignored him.

“The client called. We have an expedited itinerary. He couldn’t get you on your mobile.”

“Dammit Eames, can’t I have a fucking night off?” Arthur spat.

“I don’t think he wants to go with you, dude,” the shirtless Neanderthal said, pushing Eames away.

“Uh, I don’t think I was talking to you, dude,” Eames mimicked his tone and accent.

“I thought we were gonna head out?” Neanderthal turned back to Arthur, putting his arms around him.

Arthur sighed and extricated himself from the guy’s grasp. “Thanks for the dance, but it turns out I have to go.”

The guy tried to grab at Arthur’s hand and pull him back in. “You don’t have to go with this d-bag. What is he, your boyfriend?”

Eames didn’t even think, he just punched the guy. How dare he grab Arthur after Arthur said no and walked away. Who the FUCK did he think he was?!?

 

***

Arthur and Eames were escorted out of the club by the bouncer. Arthur glared at Eames. “Well you just keep making my day worse. You managed to piss off the guy I was going to hook up with and get me kicked out of my favorite club.”

 

“You were going to hook up with that Neanderthal?” Eames said, rolling his eyes. “I thought you had better taste than that.” He stepped back and looked up and down at Arthur’s tight black shirt and trousers, now with the addition of glitter. “Although apparently not,” he said disdainfully.

 

“Fuck you! Like you’re one to talk! You look like all of your clothes came from a thrift store. I look fucking hot.” Arthur shouted, furious at being judged, by _Eames_ of all people, and ignoring the thought that he might be a little bit right. He stalked off down the alleyway behind the club, heading back toward the university.

 

“Fuck me? Fuck you, Arthur! You want to go on and on about how you’re the only professional here, but when the client needed to get ahold of us you were too busy throwing back shots and throwing yourself at twunks in a club to even answer your FUCKING PHONE,” Eames shouted back, not really caring who might be watching them.

 

“What, are you _jealous_ that I was out having fun and about to get laid when you were stuck being the _boring_ one for once!” Arthur said spitefully, still thinking back to the insults Eames had casually hurled his direction earlier that day.

 

“You want to get laid, fine! Will you do your fucking job if you get your dick sucked?”

 

All of a sudden, Eames shoved Arthur up against the wall of the building, dropped to his knees and nearly tore open the front of Arthur’s trousers. Before Arthur could even react, Eames had Arthur’s still hard cock in his mouth. Arthur thought about telling him to stop, or shouting at him some more, but then Eames swallowed around Arthur’s cock, and Arthur couldn’t think about anything at all.

 

***

Eames wasn’t really sure why he did it. He felt like he was on fire, he was so angry about that sodding prick in the club, rubbing all over Arthur, leaving a fucking glitter trail on Arthur, and then trying to grab at Arthur when he was leaving. And then Arthur called him jealous! And he kept saying he would have fucked that guy. HIM! Suddenly he found himself on his knees, swallowing down Arthur’s gorgeous cock, still hard from dancing (or maybe the shouting. Arthur was glorious in his rage and Eames’ cock had definitely taken notice). Arthur looked down at him like he was insane, and then he swallowed his cock all the way down to the root and Arthur’s eyes rolled back in his head as he let out the most obscene moan. If Eames hadn’t already been rock hard, that would have done it.

 

Arthur’s hips began to thrust forward, and then his hands grabbed onto Eames’s head. Eames hummed his encouragement and then held his mouth open, letting Arthur fuck his face in earnest. If this is what he needed, if this is what he wanted from Eames, Eames would give it to him. Far too soon, Arthur’s rhythm started to stutter and his hands tightened in Eames’ hair. Rather than pull off, Eames hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as Arthur came in his mouth. Eames swallowed and then roughly wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

 

“Can we get to work now?” Eames said, his voice rough and low.

 

***

Arthur stared at Eames. He realized his dick was still hanging out, in an alleyway. Where his most annoying colleague, the person who spent every moment they were together tormenting Arthur, had just sucked his dick. No, had started sucking his dick, and then let Arthur fuck his face and come down his throat.

 

He shoved his cock back in his underwear and trousers and hurriedly zipped up.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

 

“I said, can we get to work now?” Eames practically growled.

 

“Uh, yeah, of course. Um, you didn’t have to.... not that I’m complaining....that was amazing. Did you want me to, uh...”

 

“While I appreciate the newfound politeness that apparently accompanies getting your cock sucked, we actually have a job to do, and a significantly shortened timeline. And I wasted several hours locating you and then extracting you from your boytoy. I need you to do your job.” Eames leered at Arthur. “And then maybe we can see about reciprocity.”

 

Arthur ignored the way his cock jumped at the way Eames growled his Rs, or maybe at the thought of getting to see and touch and taste the sizable bulge tenting Eames’ trousers. He was a professional. Although it seemed like he might have a better way to prove to Eames that he wasn’t boring now.


End file.
